


a dedication to the king's thighs

by vaultboii



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Thighs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaultboii/pseuds/vaultboii
Summary: the king always did have nice thighs.





	a dedication to the king's thighs

**Author's Note:**

> it's about the thighs.
> 
> now read.

**KING HAD VERY NICE THIGHS.**

_ That was an understatement _ , you decided as hands trailed up your spine and a low growl of approval murmured into your ear. Lips removed from your neck, and King’s eyes shone in yours before he leaned forward and attended to your starved lips. His vest was unbuttoned, his legs tangled in yours as you rested against the back of the wall and  _ hummed.  _ No, King had very, very beautiful thighs and they deserved as much attention as you could possibly spare them from the dice in front of you.

With the taste of fine Cognac in your lips, and experienced determination, you wrestled the part of your brain that wasn’t going,  _ ‘Woah, kiss is good,’  _ to trace fingers down the front of the tux. A moment was torn from your attention when the devil’s man added a bit of flare to the kiss, but there would be no stopping now even as King’s back and shoulders tempted with a press against you. Fingers moved down, and rubbed into the side of his dress-pants; King’s breath subtly loosened, and then a smile passed the dice’s face. 

There was a quality to those thighs that was captivating. One could call them  _ plump,  _ or another  _ thick.  _ The inexperienced lovers would go forth to label them as  _ bulging,  _ whilst the more experienced would breathe in and simply sigh in enjoyment. For you, they were just right. Perfect, even. Yes, the Man Upstairs and the Boss Downstairs must’ve been plotting some sort of agreement or plan regarding thighs when making this dice, and you ought to write them a thank-you letter sometime.

‘Cuz,  _ hell _ , your hands wrapped so nicely around them.

“You’ve got more eyes for my thighs than up here,” King murmured teasingly into your neck, and you could feel the rise and fall of every one of his breaths.

“Mhm.” You gave a pinch, just to tease. There was a pause, and then a throaty chuckle. King pulled closer -  _ oh dear, did your other hand start massaging by its own? You really ought to fix that and add both - _ and smothered your neck with nippy kisses in response.  _ Cheater.  _ You retaliated by pushing off the wall, taking those damn hips and leading him to the desk, where Dice sat quite smugly on. “You know I’m here for only you.”

King’s glove on your waist sneaked a little more up. “Here you are,” agreed that  _ god damned  _ husky voice, and  _ oh,  _ there was that hitch you adored just at the end of the words, barely audible but with his lips still touching your neck, could be felt. “Just for  _ me. _ ”

_ Cheese.  _ You burrowed your face forward into that wrinkled suit, and breathed in the sweet, flowery scent of the die. The die only spread his legs a bit more to allow you to wrap your hands around his back and embrace him. Foreheads touched, and King was grinning again - not those large, overdone grins he had down at the tables, but a small smile that was goofy at the corners and perked up a bit more at the right. It was relaxed, it was open, it held so much sap you practically melted into him more at the sight. 

Though it was getting late, and by the way of things were headed, you should really go before you die of sap. Reluctantly, you pulled back. “ King, the time-” 

“Oh,  _ no, no, no, _ ” and King’s voice purred up into a hearty little chuckle as hands seized your shoulders and pulled you back to that cuddle over the desk. Now it was his turn to play with your thighs, and  _ shit,  _ there went your lungs, gasping as if he had sucker-punched you.  _ Where did he learn to do that-?  _ “You don’t get to escape that easily.”

_ Eh _ , came the thought as lips touched your shoulder again and this time the kiss came with a bit more  _ intent _ . There were worst ways to die.


End file.
